


Night in the Woods

by MidnightAlley



Series: The Beacon Hills Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Blood and Violence, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAlley/pseuds/MidnightAlley
Summary: A high school senior named Ava Delaney was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, when she was attacked by the alpha. Why didn't the alpha's bite turn her? Why is the alpha interested in Ava.





	1. In the Dark of the Night

 

I slowly eased my cherry red Ford Escape into the parking spot. It was late at night with a slight chill in the air. So, I zipped up my black leather jacket to try protecting myself from the cold. There were two other cars in the parking lot, which is more than what I was expecting during this time of night. My mother, Olivia Delaney was in Greece now, working. She was an archeologist, so she was always away. I’ve never met my father, Mom refuses to talk about him. I only know that they were high school sweethearts that spilt shortly after I was born.

Anyway… that’s why I’m here. I need something to do while I’m home alone, and I can think of nothing better than to get a movie to watch.

I sauntered into the video store, and I immediately felt the sensation that there was _something_ predatory nearby watching me. My heart began to pound furiously in my chest, it was too quiet. Something was very wrong, here. “Hello?” I called out. “Is anyone here? I’m looking for The Mummy.”

I passed through the aisles of videos, finding nothing until I spotted a ladder. I turned around the corner, and I saw the most gruesome sight. Lying on his back was the video store clerk, his throat was torn open, his blue work shirt was stained with blood, and his eyes were still wide open, glazed over from death. I did what any normal girl would do: I screamed. In true horror movie fashion, the lights went out. I heard something growl. Oh, my God! The mountain lion that killed the bus driver, it was here in the store. I’m so going to die. I whimpered.

“Your fear smells so exquisite, little one,” crooned a voice from behind me. I gasped. Whatever killed the video store clerk wasn’t a mountain lion, and it was inside with me. My breathing became uneven and ragged. “What are you?” I asked, my words barely coming out as a whisper. The owner of the voice chuckled darkly. “Why don’t you turn around and look.”

I swallowed nervously. “No.” My voice sounded braver than I felt. The man… creature thing, I guess, roared. “Listen to your alpha! Turn around!”

Alpha?! What the hell?! I can’t believe I’m going to get killed by some psycho who calls himself Alpha.

I slowly spun around, and when I did I saw not a man, but a giant wolf-beast thing with red glowing eyes. And the most shocking thing about this creature was that it was standing on two legs. My jaw dropped in horror as I gaped at the beast. The alpha chuckled again, he was obviously pleased by my reaction. “Oh, what beautiful eyes you have, my dear.”

I wanted to say something witty in response, but all I could do was stare. The creature inhaled deeply. “You smell delicious. Let’s see if you taste as good as you smell.” He purred.

Faster than I could blink the alpha was right on top of me. His massive hulking form pressed me into the ground. There was no space in between him and me. I could feel his long-clawed fingers caressing me in places where he shouldn’t be touching. When he was done with groping me, his clawed hand found itself in my light brown curls. The alpha yanked my head roughly to the side, baring my throat to him. He swiped his tongue along the entire length of my neck. I whimpered, feeling out of sorts. The creature placed a single clawed finger on my lips. “Shh,” he hushed me mockingly. Tears were streaming down my face, the alpha simply licked them off my face. His eyes closed in pleasure as he did so. A surge of anger and defiance pulsed through me. I formed my hand into a fist, and then I slammed it into his nose.  The alpha snarled at me. “You shouldn’t have done that, little one. Now, stay still!” He brought his head down and bit into my neck.

I screamed in agony and started to struggle against him. This caused the beast to clamp down harder, refusing to budge. I ceased my struggling and moaned. As soon as I did this, the creature released me. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it, my dear,” he hummed as he licked my wound clean.

“Why… did you do that?” I asked, weakly. It was starting to become difficult to stay awake. I could feel the exhaustion, settling in. The beast nuzzled my throat. “Because I needed to make you mine.” He cooed. “It’s okay for you to fall asleep. You’ll be seeing me again soon, _sweetheart_.”

I tried to fight it, but I closed my eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 

 On the roof of the of the video store, Derek and Scott watched Ava Delaney being carried out on a stretcher. The two werewolves could see that Ava’s neck stained with blood. Scott’s eyes widened in horror. “Holy crap! That’s Ava!”

“You know her?” asked Derek.

Scott stared down at the scene that was unfolding below. Ava was being loaded into the ambulance. Sheriff Stilinski had also arrived, and he was talking to Jackson with Lydia standing next to him about the murder that just happened. “Yeah, she goes to my school. She’s a senior.”

Derek turned to Scott. “Well, I can smell the alpha all over her.”

Scott gaped at the older werewolf. “Are you serious?! Did he bite her? Is she going to be like us?”

Derek sighed. “I don’t know, not everyone lives. But there’s… there’s something strange with her scent.”

The teenager continued to gawk at him, speechless. “Are you starting to get it?” questioned Derek.

“Uh, I get that he’s killing people, but I don’t get why. I mean, this isn’t standard practice, right? We don’t go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?” inquired Scott.

Derek shook his head. “No. We’re predators. We don’t have to be killers.”

“Then why is he a killer? And what does he want with Ava?”

Derek backed away from the edge and started to stride across the rooftop. “That’s what we’re going to find out.”

* * *

 

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that everything was just _white_. I groaned. Ugh! Am I dead? I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. After a few minutes, I could tell that I was lying on a hospital bed. What the hell happened to me? Oh, yeah. I got attacked by the mountain lion, the same one that’s been killing people. No, wait, that’s not it! There was one word that was seared into my brain. One word that I was too terrified to say out loud and that word was: werewolf. I was attacked by a werewolf! Shit. I’m in trouble. I cautiously touched the side of my neck where the alpha had bitten me. Will this bite turn me into a werewolf? I hope not. Because back in my pre-teen days I was way more into vampires. My pre-teen self would be crushed if I got turned into a werewolf. Instead of meeting skin, my fingers touched a thick bandage. Grimacing, I swung my legs over the right side of the hospital bed; I tried to stand up, but I immediately felt woozy so I plopped myself back down on the bed, my legs dangling over the edge. At that moment the door to my hospital room swung open to reveal a nurse with long red hair tied back into a ponytail.

She flashed me a friendly smile. “What are you doing up?” The nurse’s smile did little to soothe me, in fact, it did the exact opposite. There was just something about her that seemed unsettling. The nurse proceeded to help get me back underneath the covers of the hospital bed.

“He would kill me if I allowed you to leave, right now,” she said, still smiling.

I stared at her, confused. “Who are you talking about?”

The nurse smirked down at me. “Oh, you know who I’m talking about,” she drawled before turning to leave the room. Huh? I thought nurses were supposed to be nice, and not creepy.

* * *

 

I must have dozed off because the next time I opened my eyes there was someone new in the room. There was a guy in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair. He had short black hair with light green eyes. The man shot me a dangerous grin, that seemed to go well with his black leather jacket. “Well, look who decided to wake up.”

“Who the hell are you?” I snapped back.

“I’m Derek, but I’m not here to talk about myself,” He stood up. “No, I’m here to talk about what attacked you last night in the video store.”

I gulped nervously; I could practically hear my pulse sky-rocketing to a dangerous level. “It was a mountain lion.”

Derek chuckled darkly. “I can hear your heartbeat, Ava. I know you’re lying to me.”  

My eyes widened at the fact that he knew my name, and did he just say that he could hear my heart beating. Is he a werewolf, too? “What do you want with me?” I inquired. My voice coming out as a whisper, to my chagrin.

Derek’s expression softened. “I just want to know what you really saw, Ava.”

I felt conflicted. I wanted to tell him all about the alpha, but I could feel some sort connection forming within me. I just couldn’t handle the idea of any harm coming to the alpha. How sick and messed up is that? But at the same, I had to give Derek something at very least.

“I… walked into the store, and I found the body of the video store clerk…” I began before trailing off; my hands started to shake uncontrollably.

Derek took hold of my shaking hands and cradled them in his own much larger hands. “What happened next?” He pressed softly.

The softness of his tone surprised me; Derek’s behavior changed so abruptly that I wasn’t sure what to make of him anymore. My hazel eyes started to tear up. “It was so fast…”

Suddenly, Nurse Creepy busted through the door. “What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over,” she declared while glaring at Derek.

Derek scowled at the interruption, his eyes filled with frustration. He dropped my hands. “I was leaving anyway.” He said as he stormed out of the room without a backward glance at me.

* * *

 

That night the alpha crept into Ava’s room. Beams of moonlight streamed through the window of the hospital room. It bathed the pretty little thing that he encountered in the video store in a soft white light. He knew as soon as he scented her that she was his. The alpha gently tilted Ava’s head to the side to expose the bandage that was covering his mark. He ripped the bandage from her neck; he bent down and nuzzled Ava’s throat. The alpha’s endgame was already planned out, and when it’s done there will be no one to stop him from claiming his prize, his mate.  


	2. Show Me Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava leaves the hospital only to find someone waiting for her at home.

I woke up to the sound of someone rummaging through my purse. Feeling annoyed, I opened my eyes to see Stiles kneeling on the ground next to my purse.  
“Stiles!” I snapped at him. Startled, the sixteen-year-old boy immediately sprang to his feet. Stiles spun around to face me with a surprised expression. “Ava! What are you doing here?” He laughed awkwardly, trying and failing to be casual. I glared at him, not amused. “This is my hospital room. What are you doing here?”   
Stiles looked abashed. “I just wanted to see how you’re doing,”  
“Really?” I questioned. He nervously shuffled his feet. “Yup.” I raised a single eyebrow. “Then why were you going through my purse?”  
“What?!” exclaimed Stiles. “I was not!”  
I snorted and pointed at the object that he was still holding in his hands. “You’re holding one of my tampons.” Stiles stared at the tampon in shock for a full minute, before screeching like a little girl. “Oh my God!” He dropped the tampon and fled the room. My mouth twitched slightly. Well, that was freaking hilarious.  
A minute later my favorite nurse and my Mom’s best friend, Melissa McCall walked through the door. I noted that she was carrying a spare set of clothes for me. She was wearing some light blue scrubs, and her curly dark brown hair was up in a ponytail. Melissa gave me a bright smile. “How’s my favorite godchild feeling, today?”  
I chuckled. “I’m so ready to get out of here.” My godmother placed a small bundle of clothes for me on the foot of my bed. She gestured to the bathroom. “Go get dressed and then I’ll check you out of here.”  
-0-  
Twenty minutes later I found myself sitting in the passenger’s side of Melissa’s car. I was wearing some jeans that were too long, and a baggy red hoodie that clearly belonged to Scott. Throughout the drive, Melissa chatted about how Scott is playing better in Lacrosse, and that his asthma had suddenly disappeared. Melissa is a sweetheart; I wish she could have been my nurse last night instead of Nurse Creepy. I mused.  
When we finally pulled up into the driveway of my house; I sighed in relief. It feels good to be home, again. My house was a typical Tudor style with a stucco exterior accented with dark brown trim and topped with a steeply pitched gabled roof. I climbed out of my Godmother’s car and quickly thanked her for the ride.   
As soon as I stepped inside my house I immediately felt better. The cozy interior lightened my mood greatly. Darkly stained box beams decorated the ceiling. Wall paneling consisting of squares covered two-thirds of the wall in the hallway. It was made from oak wood that was stained dark. To contrast with the dark wood, the walls were painted in cream color. I slowly crept into the kitchen. In the center there was a huge island, the countertops were made from marble. The walls were painted in a soft yellow, there was a huge bay window located above the sink.   
My stomach rumbled signaling to me that it wanted something other than hospital food. I went to open the door of the freezer and pulled out a pint of cookie dough ice cream. I slammed the door shut; I found myself staring into the eyes of Derek.   
“What the hell are you doing in my house?!” I screeched. He said nothing, his expression stony as he backed me up into the fridge.   
“I think you forgot to tell me something at the hospital, Ava,” accused Derek.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I sputtered.  
“You’re his mate!” he yelled at me, his eyes were glowing an inhuman blue. Derek pounded his fist against the refrigerator door. “I don’t believe you! The alpha ripped my sister in half and now you’re going to tell me where he is right now!” demanded Derek.  
I choked back another sob. “I don’t know, just get away from me,” I whimpered.  
Derek never got the chance to reply, because there was a loud roar and then the alpha crashed through my kitchen window. Derek sprang away from me, his face morphing into something inhuman. The alpha bared his teeth and snarled at Derek; I gasped at the sight of his monstrous form. Last night in the video store I felt nothing except fear. Now, I could feel a pulling sensation drawing me to the alpha. I knew that he wasn’t here to hurt me but to protect me from Derek. I crouched down and scrambled on all fours to the corner between the cabinets and the kitchen table. From this angle, I could see that Derek’s hands I could see that his fingernails had now lengthened into lethal looking claws. He roared at the alpha and then pounced. The alpha was ready for Derek though and caught him by the throat. His glowing red eyes were blazing as he squeezed Derek’s throat. As his air supply was cut off Derek struggled against the alpha’s grip.  
I felt utterly helpless as I watched Derek getting the life choked out of him. Even though Derek broke into my house and scared the living crap out of me I didn’t want him to die. There had to be something I could to do! I got out a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet.  
“HEY!” I shouted at the creature. I threw the jar of peanut butter at the alpha’s head. Surprised, he stumbled backward, dropping Derek. The alpha whirled around to face me and growled lowly. Standing on two legs, he took a menacing step forward.  
Shit, I screwed up!  
Suddenly, I heard another growl from coming from right behind me. A figure zoomed past me and tackled the alpha. I felt someone grab my hand; I whipped my head around to see Stiles.   
What in the hell was he doing here?   
The new guy had a smaller build than Derek; he had glowing golden eyes with claws sprouting from his fingertips. Another werewolf! How many werewolves were living in Beacon Hills?  
Stiles tugged my arm. “Ava! We need to get the hell out of here,” he hissed.  
Oh my God! If Stiles was here than the other werewolf was Scott!   
We ducked when the alpha chucked Scott over our heads. “Crap!” I yelped. Still holding my hand, Stiles pulled me out the back door. My blood turned to ice as we heard the alpha roaring in outrage. We sprinted to the front of the house where I could see that Stiles’ jeep was parked in my driveway. I hopped into the passenger’s side of the jeep. Stiles had already put his keys in the ignition.   
“No, we can’t leave without Derek and Scott,” I told him.  
“Trust me, Ava. They will be fine. It took a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow Derek down.”   
I gaped at him. How long has Stiles been aware of the supernatural?  
“Where are we going?” I inquired, breathlessly.  
Stiles started up his jeep. “My house,” he replied, grimly.


	3. Once in a Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets some information about her connection to the Alpha, and then she goes with Stiles, Scott, and Derek to lure the Alpha to the school.

I was cooling my heels in Stiles's kitchen. The place was a mess with the kitchen table having manila folders strewn all over it along with a few boxes of Chinese take out boxes. Stiles was currently trying to burn a hole through the tiled floor by the non-stop pacing. I rolled my eyes at him. If anyone should be freaking out it should be me.

"Ava, my anxiety levels are through the roof! They should have been back by now," complained Stiles.

I shot him an annoyed glare. "At least you don't have a psychotic alpha werewolf stalking you."

Stiles ceased his pacing and regarded me thoughtfully. "Yeah, why is the alpha interested in you? Why hasn't he turned you into a werewolf as he did with Scott?"

This was news to me. "He was the one who bit Scott."

Stiles nodded. "My dad got a call that a jogger found half of a body in the woods. So, Scott and I went looking for the other half and that's when Scott got bitten by the alpha."

"How long has Scott been a werewolf?" I asked.

"Since the night before the first day of school."

"So, the alpha is the one behind all of the murders," I clarified.

"Yeah," replied Stiles.

"Why?" I inquired.

"I was hoping you would know," admitted Stiles.

I shook my head. "I don't even know who he is, and I have no freaking clue why he is fascinated with me."

"I told you. You're his mate," croaked a voice. Stiles and I spun around to see Scott holding up Derek. They both looked battered with their clothes torn, but it seemed like Derek got the worst of the Alpha's abuse.

"I don't know what that means," I snapped at him. This guy was starting to seriously piss me off. Once Scott helped Derek sit down at the kitchen table; he gave me an impatient look. "Last night when he bit you; it wasn't to turn you into a werewolf."

"What was it for?" Stiles piped up, curiously.

"It was a bite to mark Ava as his mate, and it will never go away."

This comment made me nauseous; everything is happening way too fast and it is spiraling out of control. "I've only known about the supernatural world for a day; I need more information than that."

Derek let out an irritated sigh. "According to my mother, a werewolf finding their mate is very rare. A mate is someone who smells really sweet to us."

By the time Derek finished with his info dump; I realized that I had clenched my hands into fists, my short fingernails digging into my palms.

"So, a psychotic werewolf alpha wants to get it on with Ava?!" Stiles piped up.

I scowled at him. "Stiles shut up!"

"He wants to complete the mating bond," responded Derek.

I was trying so hard not to lose my shit. This time yesterday the only thing I had to worry about was graduating high school. Now, I must worry about getting trapped in a weird-ass werewolf marriage.

"How much time do I have left?" I choked out.

"It's old magic; the ritual has to take place on the night of a blue moon. The next one is two years away."

Two years. That's a long time from now. There might be a chance to figure out how to get out of this.

Scott shot me an apologetic look. "Listen, the alpha is still out there killing people and we still have no idea who he is."

Derek glowered at the younger werewolf. "Well, I can think of one person who would be able to find out." He stared at me pointedly.

I folded my arms. "Me? What can I do?"

"Look, you're the one person he wouldn't hurt. I'm going to use you to lure him out and then I'm going to kill him." He said in a cold voice.

I suddenly felt scared for the alpha. I didn't want any harm to befall on him. I felt more afraid of Derek than of the alpha at this moment.

Scott emitted a low growl. "We're not using her as bait." His eyes flashing gold.

Derek sprung up from his chair, his eyes glowing an electric blue.

Interesting. Why are their eyes glowing different colors?

"Whoa, let's settle down guys!" said Stiles trying to diffuse the situation. It seemed to work because Scott's eyes turned back to their normal brown.

Feeling determined, I announced. "I'll do it."

Scott and Stiles stared at me in surprise. I continued. "One slight change, though. I don't want to kill him; I want to trap him. I want to find out why he's killing people."

Derek glared at everyone in the room. "Fine."

"Where should we do this?" I inquired.

"How about the school? I can howl into the intercom and that will bring him there," offered Scott.

-0-

The rest of the day passed in an anxiety-filled blur. I felt somewhat relieved when Stiles parked the jeep in front of the high-school. Derek had decided to follow us in his Camaro. Though, I had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that I smelled like the alpha. Scott, Stiles, and I sat in thick uncomfortable silence.

Stiles sighed heavily. "This is a terrible idea."

"Yeah," I agreed sadly.

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?" asked Scott.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away," said Stiles.

"I don't think that's going to be an option for me," I pointed out. "Since the alpha has such a hard-on for me."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, dude, that sucks."

I looked around the parking lot and spotted Derek leaning against his car. He was wearing different clothes and it appeared that he still had some scratches on his face that had not healed from his scuffle with the alpha His face had a sour expression on his face and his arms were crossed against his chest. His whole body language screamed that he didn't want to be working with three dumb high-schoolers. We said nothing as we climbed out of the jeep.

I turned toward Stiles. "Are you sure you can get us in there?" I gestured to the school.

Stiles popped open the trunk and pulled out some bolt cutters.

Okay, I guess that answered my question. I played with my hands nervously as I observed Derek stride across the parking lot. "Do you think he'll even show up?" I inquired worriedly.

Derek responded as he reached us. "He's an alpha without a pack. That's why he wants you and Scott. He'll show up."

"Well," I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

I headed toward the school with Stiles and Scott trailing behind me.

-0-

We were standing in front of the intercom in the school's office.

"Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the Alpha does show up?"

"Good plan," muttered Stiles sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with," I snapped at them.

"All right," agreed Scott. He faced Stiles. "You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you and Ava part of his pack?"

"I hope not," I murmured.

"Yeah, me too. All right, it's all on you, Scott," replied Stiles.

Scott screamed into the intercom system. I winced because it sounded like a dying cat. The young werewolf pulled away from the intercom. "Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?"

Stiles struggled to keep a straight face. "I – yeah, technically."

"Well, what did it sound like to you?"

Oh, Scott. You're such a clueless puppy.

"Like a cat being choked to death," informed Stiles.

I snorted in amusement. "I thought the same thing."

Scott's eyes widened. "What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?"

Stiles patted Scott on his shoulder. "Hey, listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Do it."

Scott inhaled deeply before howling into the intercom. This attempt went a lot better. It was loud and deep, and I felt it in my bones. Whoa! There was no way the Alpha could resist the call.

We exited the school, feeling confident that everything was going to work out.

Derek glowered at us. "I'm gonna kill all three of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Scott looked apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME!" exclaimed Stiles.

A small giggle escaped my mouth. "It was pretty great."

Derek frowned at me. "Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf," complained Stiles.

I snickered. "Dude. He totally does look like a sour grape. Perfect."

The older werewolf snarled. "Do you think that this is a joke – " Derek was cut off because the Alpha suddenly appeared behind him. I watched helplessly as the beast plunged his claws through Derek's back and chucked him at the brick wall, his body lay crumpled on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the pen name Midnight Alley.


End file.
